


Feliz ano novo

by strawberriesapples



Category: Lucky Luke (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquela festa de ano novo não prometia nada. Mas eles logo perceberam que ela poderia ficar bem melhor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz ano novo

Feliz ano novo

Era uma festa luxuosa. O salão era enorme, no hotel mais chique da cidade. Tinha muita comida, muita bebida e muita gente. A maioria se divertia, dançando. Era véspera de ano novo, afinal de contas. Outros, cansados, só conversavam. E outros aproveitavam para beber como se não houvesse amanhã.   
O entretenimento também era dos melhores. Atrações de vaudeville de todos os tipos e cantos, orquestras, cantores.  
Ela tinha gostado do convite, mas era só mais uma festa.  
Ele tinha ficado honrado com o convite. Nunca ia a festas assim.  
Ela tinha chegado meia hora antes da festa começar.   
Ele tinha chegado três horas depois que a festa começou.  
Ela estava entediada nesse mar de gente. Muita gente falando com ela, mas ninguém propriamente conversando. Ninguém a estimulava nesse lugar, nem fisicamente, nem intelectualmente. Era apenas um serviço, era melhor encarar como tal.  
Ele se sentia meio perdido nesse mar de gente. Quase ninguém falando com ele, apesar de olharem bastante. Ninguém prestava muita atenção nele. Também, ele não se sobressairia naquela festa. Era uma festa de ano novo, ele era apenas mais um na multidão.  
Ela estava pronta para se retirar quando viu uma figura que parecia familiar. Ela logo sentiu um arrepio. Será?  
Ele virou-se e viu olhos azuis acinzentados muito vivos encarando-o. Ele sorriu um sorriso torto.  
Sim, era ele! Agora sim, a festa tinha cor, tinha vida!  
Era ela! Os olhos azuis e a boca vermelha eram indefectíveis!   
Ela correu até ele e ele andou depressa em direção a ela. Encararam-se por alguns segundos.  
Ela estudou o homem na sua frente. Ele usava roupas escuras, totalmente adequadas para uma festa desse porte, mas totalmente não condizente com sua personalidade. Mas seu rosto contava outra história. Os mesmos olhos castanho-claros expressivos e aquele sorriso torto enfraquecedor.  
Ele também a observou atentamente: cabelos meio presos e um vestido cor de rosa conservador demais. Esta não era ela. Mas a boca vermelha e os olhos azuis brilhantes eram.  
Olharam em volta de si mesmos e disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Quer sair daqui?". Aquelas pessoas eram obstáculos, o salão tinha ficado pequeno demais. Eles se sentiam presos ali.  
Ela o puxou pela mão em direção à porta. Caminhando rapidamente até a saída, ele reparou que agora, as pessoas olhavam para ele.  
Assim que a porta do salão se fechou, ela suspirou. Ela se sentia sufocada e só agora conseguiu respirar. Ela continuou com pressa, ainda puxando-o pela mão.  
Ele seguiu-a voluntariamente. Seguiria-a para onde fosse; o que importava era estar com ela.  
Subindo as escadas também correndo, ela finalmente parou em frente a um dos quartos do segundo andar. Ela virou-se para olhar para ele com um certo sorriso no rosto. Ele pegou na maçaneta e abriu a porta, devolvendo o sorriso para ela.  
Ela o abraçou forte, aliviada. Um rosto familiar no meio daquelas pessoas estranhas. Um tempero especial no meio daquelas pessoas insossas.  
Ele a abraçou apertado. A joia no meio do vidro. Aquela que tinha prestado atenção nele.  
Ele era o único ali que a estimulava intelectualmente e fisicamente. Fisicamente, então, ele era praticamente o único no mundo.  
Ela era a única ali que falou com ele. Ouvi-la o incitava. Cantando, falando, gemendo.  
Ele a beijou e foi ali que ela realmente se sentiu nutrida.   
Nenhuma bebida na festa o deixava tão tonto quanto os beijos dela.  
Livre daquelas roupas escuras, ele era ele novamente. O corpo dele era tão familiar para ela quanto o seu próprio. Ela tinha uma memória fotográfica e detalhista para coisas que a estimulavam. O corpo dele, além de estimulá-la ainda a excitava.  
Afinal, a pele alva e perfeita, na qual ele adorava deixar manchas vermelhas e os cabelos negros soltos, nos quais ele adorava passar os dedos.  
Os dois pareciam viciados, finalmente sentindo a droga passando por suas veias. A língua dele deixando pequenas chamas no corpo dela por onde passava, apesar do frio. Os lábios dela emitindo choques na pele bronzeada e curtida dele.   
Seus corpos se entrelaçaram e eles se moviam num ritmo frenético, tentando ao máximo aproveitar aquele momento, como se o mundo fosse acabar dali a alguns minutos.  
Ah, o topo da montanha. O êxtase de se estar sem ar por um momento. Ela soltou um grito; ele, um urro.  
Quando eles se encararam novamente, sorriram largamente um para o outro.  
"Feliz ano novo, Lola."  
"Feliz ano novo, Luke."

FIM


End file.
